Wingfeather Saga Wiki:Staff
Staff Members are trusted and active users who have been granted special rights to enhance and facilitate this wiki's community. Royal Family (Staff) List Royal Family Powers 'High Kings' The High King is a currently active Bureaucrat. The High King has full power and heads the Wiki. 'Throne Wardens' Throne Wardens are Administrators. They are community leaders with the full range of control over the Wiki, being able to exercise the rights of those below as well as edit MediaWiki and grant certain user rights. 'Song Masters' Song Masters are trusted users who have been granted Content Moderator Rights. Content Moderator Rights allow a user to protect, unprotect, delete, and undelete pages, as well as move and edit already protected pages. Generally speaking, Song Masters have all available Throne Warden rights besides the ability to grant other rights or edit MediaWiki. 'Lore Wains' Lore Wains are semi-trusted users who have been granted Rollback and rights soon after their résumé was evaluated and are tested for a probationary period. With these rights, they can undo vandalism and monitor the chat, proving their worth as a responsible user. Joining the Royal Family Do you want to join the Royal Family? Just submit your résumé (a list of reasons for why you should become staff) to a High King. Just be sure you fit the following criteria: #'You're active': we're a relatively inactive Wiki, so if you can prove that you are active and that you will stay active for a while, by making frequent contributions or being friendly, then you're golden. #'You're established': we can't very well just let random people we don't know join the Royal Family. You have to have been on this Wiki for at least two weeks, and you have to be somewhat well known. Be friendly and interactive with the community, and you'll meet this criteria in no time. #'You understand what you're asking for': you have to know how to rollback, and how to utilize the Song Master powers before you acquire them, not after, otherwise we will have to school you through their uses. You also have to be responsible enough to respect the powers we may give you. If you can prove your responsibility, then you're all set. #'You have experience': this is not required, but it helps a lot. If you've been a mod before on this Wiki, other Wikis, or on similar websites, then that will make it much easier to become a part of the Royal Family. Once you post your criteria, the High King will review it. He will either accept, suspend, or reject it. 'Acceptance' Congratulations! You are now part of the Staff! 'Suspension' In the common case that the High King thinks that you aren't quite ready or that you need to fully prove yourself, your résumé will be suspended. During this period (about a week or so), you're granted Lore Wain rights to see if you are responsible enough for them. After the week is up, you'll either be accepted or rejected. Be active and helpful, though, and you'll reach staff in no time. 'Rejection' Because of reasons that the High King will list, your résumé has been rejected. You can try again in one week.